Kyuubi Roar
by omnidestruction5678
Summary: During the fight with Mizuki, Naruto awakens the beast inside him. Sarutobi decides that Naruto needs a sensei that understand this beast and can help him use it full potential. Naruto Bloody Roar crossover redone pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody omni is back and I have some good news. I finally got my Internet back and after racking my brain for ideas finally settled on an idea for the remake of Kyuubi Roar. It will be a Naruto bloody roar crossover and it will be a Naruto harem as well as Kakashi x Oc or Kakashi and Uranus I am still thinking about it. Also I need a beta reader so if anyone is interested or can refer me to one I would be very thankful. Well anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bloody Roar because if I did this wouldn't be a story it would be a TV show and a kick ass video game.

* * *

Location: Konohagakure Date: October 10.

Fireworks exploded in the night sky as the people of the village cheered and celebrated. The reasons they were celebrating was over the defeat of the strongest demon that ever lived. The Kyuubi no Yoko was sealed away Into a newborn baby by the yondaime hokage who unfortunately died during the attack 13 years ago One would think that being the container of one of the strongest demon to ever exist would give you instant respect but that was not so.

A 13 year old boy with bright spiky blond hair wearing a orange jacket with a spiral on the back,a black t-shirt and a pair of orange shorts know this lesson all to well. For he Naruto Uzumaki the village idiot and most hated citizen was the container of the monster that nearly destroyed the village 13 years ago. He was treated with everything but respect because the villagers didn't see him as a hero or anything like that they only saw the vessel of a demon and they did everything thing they could to make his life hell.

When he was 2 years old and was placed in an orphanage he was treated like crud. The older kids would always beat on him and when he complained to the headmistress she simply scowled and said to stop provoking them. After the 5th beating and he complained the headmistress locked him away in the basements for weeks on end and fed him dog food. When Naruto turned 5 and the sandaime hokage ,Sarutobi, heard about this he gave Naruto his own apartment. Unfortunately, most landlords wouldn't house a demon container saying it would cause them to lose business. After spending almost the entire day looking for a home they finally found a apartment complex that would house him. It wasn't the best place to live seeing as it resided in the red district of Konohagakure. The building was dirty with graffiti covering near 90 of the walls. It was also covered in grime with numerous chips and holes in it.

The only reason the landowner was willing to rent out an apartment to him was because he didn't get many tenants and he needed some source of income. Naruto was very excited when he received the apartment and after cleaning up the mess that was left by the last tenants Sarutobi gave Naruto some basic living necessitates like a bed, table, couch and a few other things. Naruto lived this way for the next 8 years. During this time Naruto began to interact more with the village and the villagers and was very disappointed.

On Naruto first outing he discovered that he wasn't exactly the most liked citizen. Actually he nearly fainted as he was assaulted by strong feeling of hate and resentment from the citizens. He also noticed that when ever he went shopping most store owners wouldn't even let him enter their stores while the ones that did allow him in would bump up there prices to double the original, they would sell him foods that would usually expire within a day that made him sick, and the only clothes he could buy for a reasonable price was clothes that a ninja wouldn't dare to touch a.k.a his orange monkey suits. The bright side though was he found a restaurant named Ichiraku Ramen one night when his foods was completely uneatable. He was starving and stumbled into the first restaurant he could find.

When he pulled himself a seat the owner of the restaurant quickly took notice of him and quickly made him a bowl of noodles. Naruto study the food before he picked up his chopsticks and sampled it. Naruto instantly fell in love with the food and Ichiraku quickly became his main source of food.

Naruto wouldn't let these things get him down because when he turned ten he was informed by Sarutobi that he was old enough to enter the ninja academy. Naruto was overjoyed when he heard this he was one step closer to reaching his goal. He dreamed of becoming the strongest ninja in the village. He believed that if he was able to become stronger he would finally earn the respect of his village. When he enrolled he quickly realized that it would be more difficult then he thought. The teachers hated him and would purposely ignore him and would send him out of the class whenever he interrupted them.

This would explain why it took him longer then the others to master the basics and why he was the worst student in class. After three years of learning it was time to take the test to become a genin Naruto barely passed the written exams and the weapon exam. Then it was time for the ninjutsu exam where the students simply had to make a bushin and perform a henge. Naruto managed to performed the henge but when it was time for the bushin his efforts was less then perfect. Naruto stared at his sickly looking copy laying on the floor and felt as if his world ended when the instructor Iruku despite encouragement from the second instructor Mizuki told Naruto that he failed the exam and to try again next year.

Naruto eyes watered as he ran out of the room tears streaking down his cheeks. An hour later Naruto was found by Mizuki in the park and was offered a deal. Mizuki informed Naruto that there was a alternate way to become a genin. He simply had to steal a forbidden scroll from the hokage tower and bring it to Mizuki. Naruto accepted and two hours later Naruto made his way to his meeting point with Mizuki in the forest of death. Naruto looked around ignoring the sirens from the village and made sure no one was around. When he was sure he took the time to study the scroll. While he was in the forbidden vault he didn't know which scroll to take until he came across this one. It was an ordinary scroll except it had a drawing of a orange fox inside a red spiral. He didn't know why but he was drawn to it so he grabbed it and ran. Now that he was alone he was sure Mizuki wouldn't mind if he took a peek.

He carefully unscrewed the scrolled and pulled out a piece of rolled-up papers. He unrolled the paper and began to read.

_Arts of the Namikaze Clan_

Naruto nearly dropped the scroll in shock. In his hands were the jutsus, fighting style, and almost all of information about the strongest clan of Konohagakure. The Namikazes were renowned for there mastery over chakra. They were said to be born with large reserves for chakra and were trained from birth to understand it. The most respected member of the clan was Minato Namikaze a.k.a the fourth hokage. He was said to have been the strongest of the clan and even was brave enough to face off against the nine-tails fox. Unfortunately, they all were wiped out by the Kyuubi attack. Naruto shivered in excitement as he began to read more when a voice interrupted his train of thought.

"NARUTO!!"

Naruto spun around to see Iruka sprinting toward him and smiled assuming that Mizuki must have sent Iruka to receive the scroll.

"Iruka-sensei!" said Naruto as he ran toward him with the scroll in hand.

"Look Iruka-sensei! I got the scroll! So im a genin now right?

Iruka was puzzled "What are you talking about Naruto. You have half of the village looking for you."

Naruto frowned "But Mizuki-sensei said that if I get the scroll that I could become a genin."

Iruka shook his head "Naruto, Mizuki lied. You can't steal a forbidden scroll to become a genin. Now come on if we just return the scroll I think everything will be okay.

"Hold it right there." Naruto and Mizuki spun around to see Mizuki with a smug look on his face standing on a tree branch.

"Mizuki!" yelled Iruka "What do you think your doing lying to Naruto like that? You could have got him killed if the Anbu found him."

Mizuki sneered "Why should I care if he dies. It would be doing the village a favor."

"Mizuki! Watch your tongue!" warned Iruka.

"No Iruka! It's time that little monster know what he is." Mizuki screamed as he pointed at a stunned Naruto.

"Mizuki don't do it!" screamed Iruka.

"Naruto!" started Mizuki "Do you know why everyone in the village hates you? It's because your the Kyuubi no Yoko! Your the reason why there are so many orphans in this village! You're the reason why wives are widows, why children are growing up without a mother or father! You're the reason you are the one that caused all of this misery! Now give me the scroll before I have to kill you!" as he grabbed the fuma shruiken on his back.

Naruto stood still in shock as realization began to sink in. The beating, the hateful stares, and the reason parents kept there children away from him. He finally understood why they hated him so much, he was nothing but a demon. Naruto sunk to his knees as tears pooled at the corners of his eyes.

"Naruto." said Iruka "It's not true you aren't a demon. You are the container of the ninetails you are two different beings. Don't believe that traitor." as he glared at Mizuki.

Naruto didn't respond as he replayed what Mizuki said over and over again in his head. That was when Mizuki patience reached it end.

"I don't have time for so im going to take the scroll and rid the village of the demon at the same time." Mizuki said as he hurled the shruiken at Naruto.

Time seem to slow down for Naruto as he saw the shruiken get nearer but he didn't make a move to get out of the way. He closed his eyes as he waited for the blade to cut through his flesh. After a few minutes and nothing happened Naruto open his eyes and gasped. Iruka stood over him arm spread out with the shruiken lodge in his back.

Naruto stared at Iruka in horror "Iruka-sensei! What are you doing?"

Iruka smiled weakly "Naruto listen to me. My parents were killed by the Kyuubi. After I was put in the orphanage I started acting like a clown just to get someone to pay attention to me. I know how it feels to be alone in the world. Then when I found out that the container of the Kyuubi would be in my class I was sure I was going to hate you. Then when I began to notice you more I realized you was just like me. All alone just trying to get attention so I decided that I would get to know you more. I was glad I did because Naruto I realized you was just a kid all by himself and as time went by I thought of you as a little brother. Do you understand me Naruto you are not a demon you are Naruto Uzum- argghh!" Iruka cried out as he fell on his side with another kunai in his back.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" cried Naruto as he looked over Iruka body he quickly checked for a pulse and sighed in relief as he found a faint pulse.

"Aw is the orphan going to cry?" mocked Mizuki " Well don't worry you'll be with Iruka in the afterworld in a second." as he drew a second kunai.

Naruto turned around and Mizuki eyes widen as he stared into the blond eyes. The boy's eyes changed from blue to blood red.

"**Mizuki**" spoke Naruto his voice was now deeper and more demonic. "**IM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS."** as red energy gushed out of Naruto body.

Mizuki took a step back as a wave of energy rushed over him. The energy was like nothing he never felt before it wasn't chakra yet it wasn't demonic. The energy was a mix of chakra and demonic energy creating a bestial-type energy. Naruto panted as the energy covered his body before he tossed his head back and roared. The energy around him erupted as his body began to change. Naruto feet began to grow until they ripped his sandals and began to grow orange-reddish fur. Naruto toenail began to lengthen and sharpen as he stood in the ball of his toes. Naruto legs lengthen and grew fur as his pants were only able to reach his knees. Naruto chest widen as his jacket burst opened unable to hold the new growth of muscle. Naruto black shirt was ripped open revealing his muscular, furry torso. Naruto jacket sleeves were ripped to shredded as his arms were covered in fur as his fingernail turned into claws. Naruto growled as his mouth stretched outward from his face. His teeth grew longer and sharper as his nose darkened and real whisker sprouted from his muzzle. Naruto ears sunk into his skull as his hair changed from blond to orange as a pair of fox ears grew from the top of his skull. As his fur covered most of his face a series of pops was heard and nine tail grow from his tail bones waving wildly in the air. When his transformation finished Naruto tossed his head up and roared that would make most men soil there pants.

Mizuki gulped as the beast leveled it sights on him and felt a liquid flow down his leg.

* * *

Back in Konoha:

A man that was 23-year-old smiled as he paid the chef for his steamed pork bun and made his way through the excited crowd. He wore a white T-shirt with a red flame on the front with a black long sleeve shirt underneath with flames running down the sleeves. He wore a pair of dark blue cargo shorts with a pair of black boots with a small flame on the tongue. He had a scar shaped like a 'x' between his eyes with brown spiky hair that pointed backwards. His name was Yugo Ogami and he was currently enjoying his steamed pork buns. He and his crew have been moving from village to village participating in tournaments and underground fighting rings to make money.

They moved around because they were apart of W.O.C (World of Co-Existence) an organization that worked to bring humans and the remaining zoanthropes together. For the pass few years tension between humans and zoanthropes were beginning to thicken. The reason was that both race didn't understand each other. Most zoanthropes believed humans to be below them in the evolution chain and usually would attack humans just because. Human believed that zoanthropes were the spawn of demons and were usually associated with jinchuruki and were usually kill anyone they suspected was one. So the zoanthropes that wanted to exist in piece with the humans were to afraid to expose themselves.

Yugo shrugged right now though he had finished searching the village for any other zoanthropes and was preparing to head back to the group. As he made his way to the entrance of the village he heard something. Everyone else didn't hear it because it was drowned out by the celebration but Yugo heard it. It was a roar but it wasn't from any animal that existed. It was a zoanthropes roar when they awaken their inner beast. Yugo quickly scarfed down the rest of his food and quickly made his way to the forest.

* * *

Back in the forest:

Mizuki cried out as Naruto's claws cut through the side of his stomach. The situation was not going as planned he was suppose to get Naruto to retrieve the scroll, bring it to him, and then kill the brat. He wasn't suppose to be fighting a mini-Kyuubi! Mizuki was interrupted from his thoughts when he jumped back to avoid another claw. Naruto roared as he chased after the chunnin and punched him in the face sending him flying into a tree. Mizuki groaned as pain coursed through his body. His eyes widen as Naruto walked over to him. Mizuki looked into the beast eyes and saw the blood lust in them.

"No please. Don't do it." cried Mizuki as Naruto stood over him. Naruto raised his clawed hands in the air. Mizuki whimpered as the beast growled at him before he swung his claw and ripped into Mizuki chest. Mizuki screamed as Naruto clawed in his chest ripping out parts of his ribcage, his heart, lungs, and pieces of flesh.

"Hold it right there!" Naruto spun around as Yugo ran into the clearing. Yugo took a few seconds to look over the area. He studied Iruka, the fox, and turned slightly green at the mutilated body of Mizuki. His attention was then drawn back to the fox as it looked him over as it prepared to attack. Yugo growled as he took a step forward. He learned that most zoanthropes in there beast form attacked like regular animals do. Most animals would back down from a fight if a stronger, older, animal approached them.

Yugo took a step forward and said "Back down." as the fox narrowed it eyes and positioned its body so it was prepared to lunge at Yugo.

Yugo frowned "_Its looks like im going to have to transform to get this guy to calm down."_ Yugo growled as his eyes turned blood red and green lightning surrounded his body as grayish-black fur covered his body. His foot ripped through his boots as he stood on the ball of his toes. His mouth became a muzzle and he ears sunk into the sides of his face as wolf ears grew from the top of his head. As the transformation finished Yugo howled as he stood there in his wolf beast form. Yugo then looked Naruto in the eyes as they stood in a stalemate. After 10 minutes passed Naruto whimpered as he took a step back. Yugo nodded before his rushed Naruto and punched him in the face sending him flying head first into a tree. The kitsune body twitched and shook before it reverted back into the regular Naruto. Yugo quickly walked up to Naruto and looked over him to see if he was okay and breath a sigh of relief when he didn't find any injuries except for the bruise on the side of his face.

"Freeze!" Yugo spun around as five anbu surrounded him and Naruto. "Who are you and wait did you do to these three?" said an anbu wearing a cat mask.

Yugo raised his hands in the air "Look I just got here and- ouch." Yugo moved his hand to his neck and pulled a senbon needle dabbed with a tranquilizer out. "Son of a-" said Yugo as he passed out.

* * *

Two hours later:

Yugo groaned as he opened his eyes before shutting them as he was blinded by a bright light.

"It's nice to see your awake Mr. Ogami." Yugo opened his eyes and stared at the 3rd hokage. He examined the room and studied the blank walls and the gray table separating him and the third. He was sitting in a chair with his hand handcuffed behind his back along with finger braces. He quickly realized that he was in an interrogation room.

"Mr. Yugo Ogami" began the third hokage as he read the contents of a folder in front of him"Age:23, blood type: AB arrived in village : yesterday 6:00 am." Sarutobi closed the folder and looked Yugo in the eye.

"Okay Mr. Ogami you are going to explain to me what were you doing in the forbidden forest last night with a forbidden scroll, three ninjas one with serious injuries, another one found dead from having his chest ripped open, and the last one with minor injuries?"

Yugo looked Sarutobi dead in the eyes and said " Sir the reason I was at the scene last night because I found a kid probably 13 years old transformed into an angry kitsune. I simply knocked him out so he would turn back to normal." Yugo gulped and hoped that his story would sound believable.

From the way Sarutobi looked at him it was obvious that he didn't as he prepared to signal the anbu to come take Yugo away shouted "Wait! What if I could show you proof?"

Sarutobi looked at him skeptically and said "Show me."

Yugo nodded and transformed into his beast mode. Yugo expected the Sarutobi to freak out he didn't expect him to calmly stare at him.

They stayed like this for a few minutes when Sarutobi finally spoke"So you really are Yugo Ogami leader of W.O.C. Yugo transformed back into his human form and nodded dumbly.

"How do you I know about W.O.C" said Sarutobi "Well im not some senile old man. I keep up with things that go around." Yugo simply nodded and Sarutobi continued. "Yugo I would like to make you a deal. Are you interested?" Yugo looked at Sarutobi skeptically and nodded

"Yugo the man that lived from the incident in the woods Iruka told me what happened with Mizuki. Now this is enough to keep Naruto out of jail and even help me overlook the fact that he killed Mizuki but the problem is his transformation. Yugo since you are an outsider I guess you don't know a lot about the Kyuubi attack 13 years ago?"

Yugo nodded "Yeah I know a little about that incident. Pretty much the Kyuubi attack a hokage seal it inside a baby and blahblahblah."

Sarutobi nodded " Yugo the information im about to tell you is strictly confidential. I believe that I can trust you to only tell people that you trust 100?" when Yugo nodded Sarutobi continued "Yugo that baby that the nine-tails fox was sealed in was Naruto. Now I guess you can assume what im going to ask you to do?"

Yugo nodded "You want me to take Naruto with me so I can train him so he can learn how to control his beast form but the thing I wanna know is why?"

Sarutobi frowned "Yugo because of the fox Naruto childhood was filled with hate in resentment. Naruto has had 50 assassination attempts on his life when he was three years old. Now I tried to help him as much as I can but there only so much I can do when the village has a council full of idiots. Yugo if the villagers found out about Naruto transformation they will riot for his blood. So I will ask you again, will you train him?"

Yugo thought about it for a while and nodded. Sarutobi smiled "Good. Now come. You need to meet your student." as he released Yugo and motioned for him to follow him.

10 minutes later:

Yugo and Sarutobi arrived at the hospital and made there way to the room that Naruto and Iruka shared. They entered the room and Yugo studied Naruto and saw that he was okay showing no signs from the fight earlier. His friend though was heavily bandage but that didn't stop him from arguing with Naruto.

"Dammit Naruto! For the last time they do not serve Ichiraku ramen in the damn hospital!"

"But Iruka-sensei! I need it to heal from my aches and bruises!"

"What aches and bruises! You're already healed you idiot!"

"Im not talking about my body. Im talking about my soul."

Yugo sweat dropped at their antics before Sarutobi cleared his throat causing the duo to realize they had visitors.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Old man"

"Naruto show some respect!" yelled Iruka.

Sarutobi just waved it off "Naruto I have someone for you to meet." he said as he motioned toward Yugo who nodded towards him and said "Whats up."

Naruto stared as him questionably and said "The sky is whats up like duh."

Yugo twitched at the comment and was about to punch Naruto before Sarutobi intervened "Naruto this is your new sensei. He's going to help you learn how to control your transformation."

Naruto frowned as he remembered what happened in the forest. It was kind of cloudy but he did remembered what happened to Mizuki and how Yugo intervened.

Naruto then looked at Sarutobi and quietly asked "Old man does this really mean I am the Kyuubi?"

Sarutobi shook his head "No Naruto you are a part of a race of humans called zoanthropes. These people can transform into beast and fight. Back in the forest the reason you were transformed into a copy of the Kyuubi was because when it was sealed inside you it altered your original beast form. Naruto you are not the Kyuubi you just transform into a copy of the Kyuubi."

Naruto breathe a sigh of relief before he looked at Yugo "So your my new sensei right? So do you want me to meet you at a training field or something?"

Yugo shook his head "Im sorry Naruto but no one in this village can see you training because if they do they will kill you no matter what."

Naruto looked crestfallen "But what about Iruka-sensei, Ayame-chan and her father at the ramen stand?"

Sarutobi nodded "Don't worry Naruto your training should only take two years. As soon as you can master your beast-form you can continue the rest of your training here."

Naruto frowned and nodded. He slowly got out of the hospital bed and walked to Iruka and hugged him "I'll miss you Iruka-sensei."

Iruka smiled as he patted Naruto on the back "Don't worry Naruto. Im sure will see each other soon and beside with this training you'll be one step closer to becoming the hokage." Naruto instantly brightened up at that causing Iruka to chuckle "Now grab your clothes and change so you can change at get going.' Naruto was a blur as he grabbed his clothes from the chair beside him and ran into the bathroom to change.

Iruka then narrowed his eyes at Yugo and said "Nothing better not happen to him while he with you or im going to have your head."

"Same here." added Sarutobi

Yugo nodded "Don't worry he'll be okay with me and my crew." when Naruto came out of the bathroom wearing his orange jumpsuit.

With a final goodbye Naruto and Yugo made there way to the village gate when Naruto remembered something.

"Wait a second! I forgot something!" as he ran in the opposite direction from the gate. Yugo shrugged and gave chase.

When he found him he was inside a ramen restaurant talking to a brunette wearing a red t-shirt that stretch over her ample chest and a pair of hip hugger jeans with an apron over it. She was currently giving Naruto a back breaking hug while a older man obvious her father ruffled Naruto's hair. He stepped into the restaurant and Naruto managed to break away from Ayame and pointed towards Yugo.

"This is my sensei Yugo Ogami. Yugo this is Ayame and her father Teuichi they run the best ramen restaurant in the entire village." Teuichi stepped forward and shook Yugo hand while Ayame studied him and frowned.

"Im not to sure about this Naruto. Do you really have to leave?" when Naruto nodded she pouted and said "Fine but you better remember to come see us as soon as you get back."

Naruto smiled "Of course Ayame-chan! You and Teuichi-san are my favorite people on the entire village."

Ayame blushed and Teuichi smiled "Well Naruto I hope you get stronger while your gone okay." Naruto nodded and Teuichi ruffled his hair affectionately "Will miss you kid now get going so your training can start and you can get back here sooner."

Yugo nodded "Yeah Naruto my crew probably starting to get anxious by now." Naruto nodded and waved at the father and daughter and left the restaurant. Yugo check off a mental list of everything that they need.

"Okay Naruto do you need to get anything from your apartment?"

Naruto shook his head "By now my apartment probably been ransacked and destroyed by now."

Yugo frowned and reminded himself to get Naruto some supplies when they got to the village. They passed through the gates and walked through the forest when a figure when a figure jumped out of the trees and landed in front of him. The figure was a girl about 13 years old with navy blue hair. Her hair semi long where it reached her shoulder as well as having a single braid on both side oh head. She wore a blue t-shirt with a white chibi fox on the front along with a pair of white shorts and white and blue boots. Her figure was petite but Naruto could tell she was started to grow in certain feminine areas.

The girls smiled and squealed "Yugo-san!" as she rushed forward and hugged her mentor who returned the embrace. She let go of him when she noticed Naruto and said "Yugo-san who's your friend?"

Yugo smiled "Mana-chan this is my new student Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto this is my student Mana."

Naruto smiled "Nice to meet you Mana.:

Mana smiled brightly "Same too you Naruto."

Yugo smiled "Alright you two you can make goo goo eyes at each other later. Right now we need to meet up with the other and start Naruto training."

"Yugo-san." whined Mana as a blush grew across her and Naruto face as she swung at the wolf zoanthropes who laughed and took off with the two teens right behind him.

* * *

Author Note: Alright the first chapter is done and just a few quick announcement. First of all Alice will be replaced by Mana in Naruto harem. She will be paired with Yugo because I like this pairing. Also I was thinking about pairing Yugo with Tsume Kiba's mom but I decided against it but I might reconsider if enough people ask for it. If this does happen I might pair Alice with Naruto or Kakashi. So the pairing go as this:

Naruto:Harem (Sakura,Tenten,Ino,Hinata,Temari,Kurenai,Anko,Tsunade,Shizune,Tayuya, Jenny, Shiva, Uriko and Hana.) Also Naruto will hook up with the girls closest to his age first the ones older will come in on a later note.

Yugo: Alice or Tsume

Kakashi: Alice or Uranus

Also I plan on making the girls zoanthropes so I created a chart that list there names and transformation:

Sakura:??

Hinata: Kitsune or Rabbit

Tenten:Panther

Temari: Weasel

Ino: were cat

Kurenai: Jaguar

Anko: naga a.k.a

Tsunade: Lioness

Shizune: Lioness

Hana:dog

Tayuya:unborn

Okay im still working on Sakura and im willing to take suggestion on beast forms for Ino, Kurenai, Temari, and Tenten but im okay with everyone else. Also im plan on ending the poll on which story I should start on after I finished Narutoball:Z on Tuesday and will be pasting the results on my profile by 9:00 that night. Also im still looking for a beta reader for my story im not picky about who I get they just need to be good at proofreading action, humor, harem, and crossover. I also don't mind if your blunt with your criticism. I kind of prefer it since that's how my parents are. Well pm me and we'll talk about it.

Omni out


	2. Author Note

Wow, been a while since I done this but hello my readers it is me omni with an author note. I am so sorry for the long vanishing act, but school started back and unfortunately I made an F in my English class for not turning in a project, so I stepped back from a few things and got to work making sure my grades are in check before I head to twelfth grade. So, I stopped writing and stuck to my schoolwork, social life, and video games. Fortunately, I pulled my F to an A and I am holding an A/B report card, made new friends (even got a girlfriend), and platinumed a few games on my ps3. Well, the good news is that now that everything is in order, im heading back to writing. I took some time and I checked over a few stories and now that im older I see that some of my stories are just not heading in a direction I want them to go, so im going to scrap them and restart them.(My main one is Narutoball Z). So, if everything goes in order every story will have a new chapter by March 20 (My birthday so it's kind of a present from me to you.) Also, I will be posting the first chapter for my Naruto crossover story Damned by My Sexiness.  As well as a Harry Potter version that won't include a crossover but is started by Luna tricking Harry to pose for a few racy pictures that is leaked to a few females aka a lot of the females in the HP universe. I also have an idea for two more harry potter one shots where one involves James Potter telling his friend he is still a virgin, saving himself for Lily, which cause Sirius (who will be kinda OOC in this story.) to try and help him get rid of it even if it means trapping James in the castle with all of the girls he sold James to. If nothing happens, this could be the first James/ one sided harem but will end in James/Lily pairing. The other idea is what would happen if Harry was found and adopted by him uncle, Jame's brother Austin (Potter) Powers. Also, I have an idea for a bayonetta/Harry potter crossover if anyones wants it. Final note, I kinda forgot who my beta reader is so if anyone wants it, it's open. Well, I'll see you guy in march.

Omni Out.


End file.
